


only worth living if somebody is loving you

by orphan_account



Series: we're on a quick, sick rampage [6]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Dream Sequence, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pure Bite finds a home and a Mama all his own, and he is happy.If only he didn’t have to wake up.





	only worth living if somebody is loving you

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for this bitty and scenario goes to ammazolie/boe-someone.

The Pure Bite was confused when the worker roughly pulled him from his cage and ushered him toward a door. He stepped into the small meeting room, hardly able to even understand what was happening; someone wanted to get to know him, someone was thinking about taking him home. 

He was hesitant to get close at first, but when she asked his name, called him “sweetheart,” he couldn’t help but run to stand at her feet. When she lifted his chin to look into his eyes, stroked her cool fingers over his broken skull, he placed his box of candy into her lap without a second thought. 

He clambered into her lap faster than he’d ever done anything when she asked if he’d like to come home with her, called her “mama,” savored every second of his first embrace with his new owner. She didn’t seem to care that he wasn’t very smart, that he could only say a few words. His soul was a shining, joyful light as she signed the papers to leave with him, to make him hers forever. 

He couldn’t stop his stubby, bony tail from wagging as she buckled him into the passenger seat of her car, and he did his best not to drool on the upholstery. He enjoyed the cool breeze of the air conditioner, and stared over at his new mama in the driver’s seat every second of the ride home. She was beautiful, he thought, and she smelled so good! Maybe she would let him sleep in her bed. Maybe she would let him into the bathtub with her! He knew he was blushing, and the crotch of his pants felt a little damp, but he tried to think other thoughts until it felt like he had calmed down. He didn’t want her to think he was disgusting for thinking of her that way.

His tail almost wagged off into outer space when she undid the seat belt and ushered him inside her (his too! his too!) home. She took off his muzzle and gave him a fresh, raw steak to eat, which he did, sitting on newspaper on her kitchen floor; when he was finished, she didn’t put the muzzle back on, telling him she wasn’t afraid of him. 

He’d dripped steak juice all over his clothes, but she didn’t shout or scold him. She held his hand, took him into the bathroom, and gently scrubbed him in a sweet-smelling bubble bath. She called him “honey,” and “baby,” and kissed the top of his skull as she dried him with a soft, fluffy towel. She carefully cleaned his head wound with a cotton ball and placed a colorful bandage over it, calling him a handsome and precious boy. She helped him get dressed in new, clean clothes, and they didn’t even smell like they’d belonged to anyone else before. She showed him how to brush his teeth, and didn’t even get angry when he bit the first toothbrush she gave him in half.

She picked him up and didn’t even complain about his heavy weight; she placed him beside her on her cozy bed and wrapped him up in her arms. He clumsily kissed her cheek, and she wasn’t upset at all when he drooled a little too much. Instead, she nuzzled his head with her chin and held him closer, whispering to him he was safe now, that she’d love him forever, that he was her sweet little boy. He tried to speak back, in his slow, halting speech, saying “Love... mama,” and she seemed to understand what he was trying to say. 

She reached over and turned out the light, and the Pure Bite fell asleep warm and content, snuggled in the arms of his new mama. He slept, and began to dream of all the wonderful things they would do together tomorrow.

***

The Pure Bite shivered awake, blinked rapidly, and began to cry through the muzzle fastened tight around his skull. He was still locked in his cage, alone in the choking dark, hungry and thirsty and cold. His new mama, his happy home— they had all been a dream, and now he was back in reality. In the real world, no one wanted him, and no one cared if he lived or died. No one was coming to save him. 

His soul flickered in his chest, and he slumped against the plastic wall, surrendering to the darkness of sleep once more.

 

 

 


End file.
